


she lightin' the fire now

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, EurovisionSongChallenge, F/M, Liza is a queen and that's a fact, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, POV Alternating, She Got Me, Switzerland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22511053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: When she steps on the ice, all eyes are on her.
Relationships: Elizaveta Tuktamysheva/Andrei Lazukin
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619623
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	she lightin' the fire now

**Author's Note:**

> Long time with no challenges so here we go!  
> All the love for one and only ForeverDoesntExist, it's going to be a fun ride! 
> 
> Fic inspired by 'She got me' by Luca Hanni

When she steps on the ice, all eyes are on her. 

She knows it, and she knows she has a power over them, each and every person wrapped around her finger, looking at her as if she was the prettiest picture they have ever seen. 

And she knows what she’s doing, putting on a show they’re expecting, giving it all to them, teasing smiles, long glances, her moves deliberate and free. She might not be the number one on the paper, but in moments like that she feels powerful, and she doesn’t care about numbers and decisions, no matter how much they bothered her moments before. 

Now, she can do whatever she wants, and by the sound the public is making, a part of her brain decides to think that they all came just for her, and to some extent it might be the truth. 

She is the queen of this ball, and until the music flows and the lights are on her, everyone is in her hands, and she can do with them whatever she pleases. 

* * *

She is fire, and she is magic, and he smiles, watching her from the backstage, hidden from the world, but he knows that she is aware of that, of him watching, like he always is. It’s always such a treat, watching her be wild and free and happy, and his chest floods with warmth, heart fluttering, and damn he’s as much in love as during their first days together, or maybe even more. She is a storm, a volcano, but he knows how to tame her without putting her fire down. She can make the world stop, and she is the reason it’s spinning, and when she comes to him a moment later, all messy hair and eyes shining, he almost can’t hear buzzing of the crowd anymore. 

“Got you too, huh?” she smirks, teasing and playful, and he smiles back, reaching to push hair behind her ear.

“Everytime.” he answers and she laughs, reaching to catch his fingers. 

“Good.” 

She doesn’t say anything like ‘it was for you’, because that wouldn’t be the truth. It is something she does for herself, and then she comes to him, and takes his hand as they walk home together, leaving the ice and the crowd and the world behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
